N-(2E,4E-Decadienoyl) pyrrolidine (also called sarmentine) was originally separated from the fruit of Piper sarmentosum in 1987 (Likhitwitayawuid, K. et al., Tetrahedron 1987 (43) 3689-3694) and also from Piper nigrum in 1988 (Kiuchi, F. et al., Chemical and Pharmaceutical Bulletin 1988(36):2452), and first synthesized in 1995 (Bernabeu, M. et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1995 (36)3901-3904). Sarmentine has been found to exert the following activities: antioxidant activity in vivo, protecting photoaged skin (Cornacchione, S. et al., J. Drugs in Dermatol. 2007, 6S, 8-13); antiplatelet aggregation activity (Li, C. Y. et al., J. Agric. Food Chem. 2007, 55, 9436-9442); antiplasmodial and antimycobacterial activities (Tuntiwachwuttikul, P. et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 2006, 54, 149-151); and antituberculosis activity (Rukachaisirikul, T. et al., J. Ethnopharmacol., 2004, 93, 173-176). Sarmentine has also been used as a solubilizer of hydrophobic compounds in cosmetics and pharmaceuticals (Stephen, T. et al., PCT Publication No. WO/2008/065451).